George Liquor
George Liquor is a recurring character. George is portrayed as a far-right man who is so extremist that he considers Republicans to be communists. He was meant to have more appearances on the Ren and Stimpy Show, but Nickelodeon disliked the character and many plot points featuring him were rejected. After John K. was fired, he was allowed the right to use the character as he pleased and he made George Liquor the mascot of Spumco. Appearances He appeared four times on The Ren & Stimpy Show. He first appeared in the episode, "Robin Höek." He is not referred to as "George Liquor" and his appearance is a prototype design. He appears in Ren's dream, where he portrays the Evil Sheriff of Dodge City that is keeping Maid Moron (Stimpy) prisoner in a tower. When Robin (Ren) comes to her rescue, he blasts him with giblet gravy from his turkey baster and defeated, George allows Robin to take Maid Moron. Unlike the rest of his appearances, he was voiced by Harris Peet, who also voices Muddy Muddskipper. ]] A prototype design of George appeared in the episode "The Boy Who Cried Rat. When Ren and Stimpy rummage through his garbage in an attempt to find food, he chases them off with a golf club, responding to the audience that he did it because he works hard for his filth. Like Robin Hoek, Harris Peet voices him instead. In his third appearance in the episode "Dog Show", George Liquor appeared entering Ren and Stimpy into a dog show. George disliked a majority of the competition and sees Ren and Stimpy as better, even rubbing Stimpy intrusively in Mr. Horse's face in order to get him past the preliminaries. After he tries to get Ren to be judged in the final round, Ren refuses and sarcastically tells him to do it himself, to which George does and ends up winning the competition. He starred in the episode "Man's Best Friend". In the episode, he adopts Ren and Stimpy from a pet store for companionship and the next day puts them on a rigorous training regime in order to mold them into 'champions.' The regimen soon proves too much for the pair, and after he tells them to attack him in order to learn how to protect him, Ren takes the opportunity to take an oar and beats him to near death as revenge for their abusive treatment. Despite this, George is impressed and declares Ren a champion. The episode was soon banned because of Ren's violent behavior, although several other factors included the scatological jokes, as one exercise George prepared for them was trying to housebreak Ren and Stimpy, the former by doing pushups with his behind onto a newspaper, and the latter by giving him a newspaper article about mudslides. The cigar references were another factor, as each time Ren and Stimpy (mostly Stimpy) succeeded in an exercise, he would reward them with rubber cigar treats. He made his fifth and final appearance in "Powdered Toast Man". He is seen in the background with other characters like Stimpy and Mr. Horse, watching as Powdered Toastman is sworn into office. After this, George Liquor never made another appearance on the show. As Nickelodeon despised the character, they allowed John K. to assume control over the character. They did put him on a show online called, "The Goddamn George Liquor Program". He was partnered up with his relative named Jimmy the Idiot Boy who, like Ren and Stimpy, he attempted to mentor into a 'champion'. He also became the unofficial mascot of Spumco at this time, appearing in much of the promotional artwork and he also received his own comic book series, in which he attempted to turn his nephews into 'real men'. Ren and Stimpy made no appearance in the comic book, as Nickelodeon ended up keeping the rights to the characters. George was meant to appear in more episodes besides these five appearances but Nick objected to every one. There was an episode meant to feature George Liquor camping with Ren and Stimpy, but Nick objected to it, which led the crew to write "Fire Dogs" in an afternoon. The episode eventually became "The Great Outdoors" which featured Ren and Stimpy camping. This episode's original plotline was meant to be revived for the Adult Party Cartoon, but the idea was once again scrapped when the series was cancelled. He was also meant to appear in Sven Hoek, but his appearance was once again cut, although Pataki voiced the Devil. The Bloody Head Fairy from "Haunted House" was supposed to be George Liquor, but because Nick objected to it, John K. cut the scene altogether. More recently, George has appeared in a bumper for Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block, in which he tries to stop his nephews Slab and Ernie from watching Rick and Morty, calling it profane. Slab and Ernie also appear in another bumper in which they kick a turtle out of its shell to watch Squidbillies. Character George is a far right extremist, arrogant and highly religious man, to the point where John K. says that he considers Republicans to be communists. He is highly patriotic, as shown by how he introduces himself as 'George Liquor, American' and favors right wing ideas, such as corporal punishment. He tries to teach people how to be 'champions' which oftentimes involve painful processes. In 'Man's Best Friend' he attempted to train Ren and Stimpy to be his pets, by forcing them to do pushups in order to make them housebroken, yell at them to misbehave by sitting on his couch in order to teach them discipline, and finally have them attack him in order to teach them how to protect and attack. During this, he bullied Ren by telling him that he was afraid of discipline and didn't deserve any, called him a 'softie', and gave him $40 for being undisciplined and a 'smart mouth.' George appears to dislike animals on his possessions, as shown by how he didn't allow Ren and Stimpy to sit on his couch and in The Boy Who Cried Rat, he didn't allow them to go through his garbage. He also has a low opinion of "smart mouths." He also has a low opinion of animals, considering them 'lower life forms' although he did admit that he needed the company of them. In Man's Best Friend, he kicked his goldfish out of the house and made Ren and Stimpy sleep in its bowl. Despite his, George still has good intentions, as he attempts to mentor people into becoming 'champions' although the way he comes about achieving them are dimwitted and ill-thought out, to the point where Ren has a negative opinion of him and refers to him as 'that big dummy.' George also shows a certain level of respect for people he considers to be 'true champions' such as Ren. Quotes *''"Hello, I'm George Liquor. American. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"'' *''"That's a good boy! It's DISCIPLINE that begets love."'' *''"Make me mad or I'm gonna be REALLY mad!"'' *''"GET ON THAT COUCH!"'' *''"Yes, sir. . .there's nothing a man hates more than having his lower lifeforms sit on his non-living possessions."'' *''"Are you afraid of a little discipline?"'' *''"Why don't you ask me for a little discipline?"'' *''"You don't get any discipline. In fact, here. . .take 20 bucks. . .softy."'' *''"Oh, a smartmouth, huh? A smartmouth! You know what we do to smartmouths around here, dontcha? We give 'em ANOTHER 20 bucks!"'' *''"Yooooooooooou... ARE A TRUE... CHAMPION!"'' *''"Take a closer look, you moron! Don't you know a cornish rex hound when you see one?!"'' *''"Ya lousy, rotten bum ya!"'' *''"Thou hast squirted me, O Leotarded One! The maiden be thine!"'' Trivia *John K. says that he came up with George Liquor based around the personality of his father. For the character's name, he saw the name 'George Liquor' on a billboard in 1979 and found it to be the coolest name ever.' *John K. considers George his favorite character to animate. *George Liquor was meant to appear in more Ren and Stimpy episodes, but Nick objected to the character due to his name and character, with Bob Camp stating that Nickelodeon disliked his name referencing alcohol and sounding like 'lick her.' He was also supposed to air in an episode of Adult Party Cartoon, but the show got cancelled before this could come into fruition due to negative reviews. *The original idea for The Ren and Stimpy Show would've been focused on George Liquor and his nephews. Ren and Stimpy were meant to be their pets and recurring characters. However, Nick liked the idea of Ren and Stimpy as main characters more. After John K. had expanded Ren and Stimpy's character traits, he still wanted George to be a recurring character, but majority of the ideas he had were cut by Nickelodeon. *Despite John K. having full rights to the character, George Liquor made a cameo in one of the cutscenes in the sports video game Nicktoons MLB. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by John K. Category:Spümcø